Mistletoe Mischeif
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Winter Wonderland Week Day 3: Party Highschool au: it's winter break and Alfred plans to finally get a kiss from his long time crush with the help of some well-placed mistletoe.


Mistletoe Mischief

Seventeen year old Alfred F. Jones quickly ducked into the kitchen.

He thought about ditching Gilbert's party that he was currently enjoying and high-tailing it back to his house. But then he remembered the snow outside and that he had left his beloved quarterback jacket at the front door. Fantastic…

The reason for his dilemma was that what lay between him and his jacket was someone who had just walked into the house: his long time crush-Arthur Kirkland.

A year ahead of him the Brit had been the secret object of Alfred's affectation not two days after the boy hit puberty. But despite Alfred's built in confidence he had never once been able to admit his feelings, he had barely talked to the boy for all the years they'd known each other. And now Arthur was a senior and this was the last year Alfred would be able to finally get his feelings off his chest before the intellectual Brit went off to college.

But that was something Alfred didn't see happening in the near future. Alfred wouldn't have even come to the party (that was celebrating the start of winter break) if he knew Arthur was coming. The guy NEVER went to parties!

"Where's the ghost," Alfred whirled around to see his friend, Gilbert, standing behind him with a Cheshire cat grin.

"H-huh," Alfred stuttered.

"You're even paler than me. Did some poltergeist pop up and make you wet yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alfred replied, looking over his shoulder at the dancing crowd in the living room. Arthur had disappeared. "I'm just fine."

Gilbert looked over his head, "What are you looking at?"

"No one-nothing," Alfred corrected too late.

One could see the wheels in the albino's head spinning before he broke into a knowing grin. "Oh~ I get it, _he's_ here.

Alfred's face went red, "No-no-no! I mean-I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Oh baby, you got it bad," Gilbert gave him a pitiful look. "Can't say I can tell what you see in the buzz-kill."

"You wouldn't get it," Alfred said, flustered. He hardly got it himself, there was just something about Arthur that set Alfred's heart pounding but also calmed him. Despite how little time they spent together Alfred found the Brit's presence addicting.

"Earth to Alfie," Gilbert suddenly barked, making Alfred realize he hadn't heard a word Gilbert had said.  
"Sorry, whattya say?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and acted like it pained him to repeat himself. "I _said_ tonight's the night. Because of Francis's wise insight we set up mistletoe all around the place. Drag your school girl crush under one and let him have it."

Alfred couldn't tell if he paled or blushed even more. "I-I can't!"

"Why not," Gilbert demanded, his brows raised as he waited for an answer.

An answer Alfred didn't have. Why not steal a romantic kiss from Arthur under the mistletoe? They weren't dating anyone, and situations like these were what mistletoe was for!

"Well, if I can get him near one… It's worth a try."

Gilbert was already pushing him into the throng of dancing bodies, "Go find your princess, I'll go find my partners in crime."

Alfred was left alone to have cheerleaders he once dated (he justified such action with the thought he wanted to be an expert at kissing when he finally had Arthur fall in love with him), rub against him as he tried to find his short sweetheart.

Thankfully Arthur's eyebrows were nearly as big as his head and stood out in a crowd. Making pardons he tried to slip his large (pure muscle) frame through the crowd to quite literally bump into Arthur. The Brit would've fallen if Alfred hadn't caught his arm, his fingers tingling at the touch.

"Excuse you," Arthur growled, tearing his arm away and straightened his vest. He actually dressed formerly for a high school party, if anyone else did that Alfred would laugh, but when it was Arthur… Everything the boy did was utterly adorable.

"Sorry," Alfred quickly apologized, trying to will his blush away. "I-I'm Alfred," he introduced himself.

"Yes, I know," Arthur replied, looking at the nonexistent dust on his vest. "We have a few classes together."

The fact Arthur knew him and that they shared English, Math, and History made Alfred nearly break his face as he smiled. "Yeah, yeah, that's me!"

His smile apparently unnerved Arthur who tried to take a few steps back but was stopped by the gyrating mob around them.

"Right, well nice to see you Alfred. Have a fun time."

"Actually," Alfred grabbed his shoulder to stop Arthur from leaving. "I was looking for you."

Arthur glanced at Alfred's hand on his shoulder then up at him, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I was hoping-" _you could kiss me stupid under the mistletoe but hey man, it's whatever_.

"You were hoping you could finish a sentence," Arthur offered with a tad bit of sarcasm.

"Oh, no,I-"

"Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour," Francis suddenly popped up, slinging an arm around them both. "How are two of my favorite people?"

Arthur scowled at him, he and Francis had been rivals since the day they were born Alfred had been told.

"We were doing just fine until you breathed in our general direction," Arthur growled. "I should change your name from Frog to Rat with how much you smell like cheese."

"Your company gives me a reason to get out of bed," Francis replied with a mocking grin, "At least, once I'm done with pleasuring the ladies you'd never have a chance with."

Arthur snarled while Alfred tried to think of a way to break up with the fight that would ensue. But then hands grabbed him and yanked him away from the two. It was Gilbert and Antonio, both looking as excited as three year olds on Christmas morning.

"The plan is in action," Gilbert told him, "You're going to take Arthur upstairs to where we placed the mistletoe on the door frame of the guest room, nudge, nudge, wink, wink."

Alfred blushed, "Uh, I don't know if I'd go _that_ far. And how am I supposed to romance him upstairs with Arthur and Francis at each other's throats?"  
"Exactly, they're at each others' throats," Gilbert grinned wickedly, "And I bet Arthur would be willing to do anything to get Francis out of his sight-including following you upstairs."

"Away from peeking eyes were you can have a sincere romantic moment," Antonio added helpfully.

Alfred broke into a smile that just might work. With a quick goodbye he rushed back to Arthur who was saying something about French breeding.

"Come upstairs with me, Arthur," Alfred said, grabbing the boy's hand.

"What, why," Arthur stared at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Bathroom," Alfred said the first thing that popped into his head and immediately dragged Arthur along, smiling at the wink Francis sent him.

Arthur huffed and demanded to know why Alfred was so insistent in having a bathroom buddy, but Alfred didn't answer and he didn't let his hand go until they were on the second floor.

"You're welcome," he grinned, releasing him.

"What are you going on about," Arthur snapped, wiping his hand on his vest, Alfred realized his hands were sweaty but quickly tried to dismiss it.

"I was able to rescue you from the claws of Francis without you losing face," he explained happily, wanting to be basked in praise by his long time personal heartthrob.

But that was not what he got; instead he got a dubious brow raise, "That's why you told me to go to the bathroom with you like we were a couple of gossiping cheerleaders?"

"That's it," Alfred replied but then his confidence started to slowly dwindle when he still wasn't showered in compliments, "Unless, like, you _wanted_ to keep talking to Francis, you didn't look all that happy to see him."

"I can think of better things to do than talk with that frog," Arthur answered, "So yes, I suppose you did a good job… Thank you." Arthur's tone indicated that wasn't something he was used to saying.

But it only made Alfred's jaw ache as his smile returned, "No problem, anytime."  
Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Why do you do that?"

Alfred blinked, "Do what?"

"Smile like your teeth are too big for your mouth," Arthur clarified, "It's slightly alarming."

"Oh," Alfred quickly straightened his lips, "I always smile."

"Yes, you do," Arthur agreed, "Even on Mondays if I ever want to see a smile I know I can just turn and look at you. But you smile differently when it's directed at me."

Alfred had been momentarily brain dead when he realized that Arthur _noticed_ him in class, but he quickly shook his head and came back to focus, "D-Do I?"

"Yes," Arthur said a bit brutishly, "It almost looks fake, like you're trying too hard. And I'll tell you right now that if you think I need to see you smile at me, I assure you I don't." Arthur turned away with an almost regal air, "If you don't want to smile at me then by all means, don't."

"That's not it," Alfred quickly assured him. "I don't mind smiling at you one bit." Arthur raised his eyebrows and it made Alfred blush but he didn't take back his words.

"Maybe _I_ need to use the bathroom," the Brit suddenly decided.

"I'll show you, come on," Alfred once again grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, knowing the bathroom was the opposite side they were heading.

"I can assure you, while _Harry Potter_ proved girls shouldn't go to the bathroom alone, I for one am perfectly capable of handling myself," Arthur assured with a tone that suggested amusement, "Just tell me where it is."

"Here we are," Alfred stopped in front of the open-door guestroom, his eyes shining up at the mistletoe, that (true to Gilbert's word) hung on the top of the open door frame.

But Arthur apparently hadn't noticed the plant, glancing inside the room before looking up at Alfred, "This isn't the bathroom."

"Huh, I guess not," Alfred was smiling again, no doubt that smile that crept Arthur out. But the poor love-struck boy really couldn't help it. This was it, _this was it_!

"But oh look," he said with an innocent smile, pointing his finger up at the mistletoe, "What do we have here?"

Arthur followed his eyes to spot the plant, but his face remained unchanged, "Its mistletoe. Haven't you ever seen one around this time of year?"

Alfred could fallen to the floor in tears right then but he refused to give up, "Uh-yeah, yeah, I've seen them all the time. What do they mean again-like, what do two people have to do when they stand under it?"

"Usually they kiss," Arthur answered, his face still neutral. "Well, since you apparently have no idea where anything is I'll take my chances and find the bathroom on my own." And then he turned and was leaving.

Alfred grabbed his arm, stopping the boy who would dare just walk away, like this wasn't the biggest moment of Alfred's teen life.

"You can't leave yet," Alfred told him when Arthur turned to give him a strange look, "You have to kiss me!"  
 _That_ finally got a reaction out of the Brit, who blushed and stared at Alfred like he was dangerous, "What do you mean I _have_ to?!"

"Because we're under the mistletoe," Alfred frantically pointed at said object like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur scowled at him, "What are you blathering about? We don't have to kiss just because we stood under mistletoe, that's just a silly little game."

"But I _want_ to kiss you!"

Silence was met with Alfred's confession; Arthur was staring at him like he had gone mad. And Alfred realized his plan had failed.

He dropped Arthur's arm like it was on fire and took a few steps back, holding his hands up in surrender and blushed like crazy.

"And you…obviously don't want to kiss me. Which is fine, totally fine, you know. I mean, yeah I've been in love with you since middle school after you helped pull that chewed up bubble gum out of my hair and then my balls dropped. But hey, that's more my thing than yours. And yes, I may have spent more time watching you during class than the teacher which explains why I suck at every subject, and yes, yes, I even wrote a little story about this huge romantic confession I had in mind for you. It involved aliens and explosions and I got you roses, because I remember you said you really like roses, and a giant diamond ring. It's all stalker-y sure but I couldn't just tell you I'm in love with you for obvious reasons and yeah-"

"Would you just shut up," Arthur finally snapped interrupting Alfred's babble.

They stared at each other for a few more moments of awkward silence; it wasn't until Arthur's expression suddenly turned panicked that Alfred realized there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh don't, don't mind me," Alfred said, trying to wipe away the tears but only crying more. "My heart's just broken that's all, no biggie."

Arthur took a step forward, "You've really held feelings for me for so long?"

Alfred nodded; his throat had gotten too tight to talk.

"Why didn't you say anything," he asked quietly.

"Y-You don't feel the same so I… I thought it was better I didn't tell you."

"What changed your mind tonight?"

Alfred looked at him, his eyesight blurry, "Because you're graduating this year and I'll never see you again. And I wanted… I wanted to tell you before you were gone forever."

"That's not true," Arthur replied, "I plan on visiting plenty when I get to college."

And then Arthur did something Alfred had seen only a few times in the span of years that Alfred had known him: he smiled. "And now I suppose I have a new reason to come visit, if you really are as fancy with me as you say."  
"I am, I am fancy with you," Alfred replied, his heart picking up with the beginning of hope. "Do you fancy me too?"

"No," Arthur said with a cringing expression and Alfred felt his heart re-shattering. "But," the boy continued, "That's only because I haven't spent any time fantasizing over you as you've done with me. I never believed you to be interested so I never tried to indulge with such thoughts. But now…" He held Alfred's face in his hands, "I wouldn't mind giving it a try; you are cute. I'll give you that."

And then Arthur kissed him under the mistletoe, it was a hesitant kiss, more of a peck really, but it was still perfect.

Alfred was laughing when they pulled away, "It worked! There plan worked!"

"Whose plan," Arthur's brows furrowed.

"Gilbert and Francis," Alfred explained, his lips still tingling and happiness bursting from his chest. "It was their idea to bring you up here with mistletoe."

"Idea," Arthur's eyes had darkened and he pulled away from Alfred, "What…it was just a joke? Everything you said was a lie?"  
"Jo-no, no, no, no," Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and looked beseechingly into his eyes. "None of it was a joke, they just knew how much I liked you and decided to help since, and well I probably don't strike the most heroic figure mooning over a guy I think I have no chance with."

"Ah," Arthur still looked suspicious.

Getting desperate Alfred went down on his knees, holding Arthur's hands, "Please believe me! We just kissed and it was everything I dreamed it would be! Well-not everything, obviously, I'm a healthy teenage boy and our minds tend to drift to inappropriate stuff but we don't need to get into that. Unless that's what it'll take for you to believe then I'm totally fine with telling you all the fantasies and dreams I had that involved you wearing a sexy carnival outfit."

"Oh please don't," Arthur was blushing as hard as Alfred now, his hands tensed up and shaking slightly in Alfred's grip. "You can keep that to yourself, but yes, yes, I believe you. You just never know with those two."

"You can know with me," Alfred jumped back to his feet, still holding Arthur's hands. "I promise, my feelings may not be innocent but they're genuine."

"Right," Arthur nodded.

They were silent again and Alfred tried to think of something charming and witty to say but all that came out was, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Arthur blinked, "That was rather abrupt."

"Not for _me_ ," Alfred answered, "Remember the whole 'I've been in love with you since middle school' rant."

"Ah, yes, I guess that's true." He looked down, seeming to be thinking. "I suppose we could…try, I mean I do have to go to college but if it goes well the rest of the year I don't see why we can't make it work and you're crying again!"  
"Something just got in my eye," Alfred assured as his eyes leaked like waterfalls.  
"You daft oaf," Arthur replied but he was smiling still, and his cheeks were still pleasantly flushed. And he had officially evolved from cute to beautiful in 0.1 second.

"Can I kiss you again," he asked.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes, Alfred all too quickly bent down and smashed their lips together, and despite the momentary pain Arthur quickly reacted, opening his mouth for Alfred to taste him. Their tongues dancing and their lips locked. The mistletoe hung above, silent, but easily the hero of the night.


End file.
